This invention relates to battery charging apparatus and methods, and in particular to an apparatus and method for charging the battery of a transported apparatus from the electrical system of the transporting vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method of the type described wherein the battery charging operation is accomplished by connecting the voltage generating means of the transporting vehicle with the battery of the transported apparatus. Alternatively, the operation may utilize an accessory outlet, such as a vehicle's cigarette lighter, as the means for permitting passage of energy from the charging vehicle to the battery to be charged.
Many vehicles, particularly automobiles and trucks, utilize a self-contained energy source, typically a battery, to provide sufficient energy to start the engine. Once started, an internal electrical generating system, such as an alternator, ordinarily satisfies the vehicle's electric power requirements.
The present invention relates to a battery charging system whereby the battery of a transported apparatus such as a wheelchair, welder, compressor, golf cart, farm equipment, boat, vehicle, or the like, hauled within or carried by a trailer being towed by an automobile, truck or similar vehicle, is charged by the charging system of the transporting vehicle.
It is common to haul boats from place to place on trailers towed by vehicles. The boats usually include an electrical system having a storage battery as a source of power. In many of the boats, however, the electrical system does not include a battery charging apparatus. Operation of the boat will consequently discharge the battery and, after prolonged use, necessitate recharging of the battery for continued operation. The boat battery is usually of sufficient capacity to operate the electrical system of the boat for an outing but should be recharged before a subsequent use. It would be ideal if the charging could be accomplished while the boat is being towed to a different location. The towing vehicle is an ideal source of power for charging the boat battery as it is provided with a charging system for its own battery. The generator or alternator of the vehicle's charging system is usually of sufficient capacity to maintain a satisfactory charge on the battery of the towing vehicle and to recharge a boat battery.
One of the methods includes connecting the electrical system of the charging vehicle to the electrical system of the boat with a battery to be charged by means of electrical conductors engageable with an interior accessory outlet, such as a vehicular cigarette lighter. Though these methods have been used successfully, they are also subject to certain drawbacks, deficiencies and inconveniences. For example, in some such methods, it is relatively difficult for the user to determine whether the electrical system in the charging vehicle is operating sufficiently to charge the battery in the boat. Similar difficulties sometimes occur in determining whether the battery in the boat has been sufficiently recharged.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for recharging the battery in a boat, cart, wheelchair, or the like using the electrical system of another vehicle. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for determining whether the battery to be charged has been sufficiently recharged by the electrical system of the charging vehicle.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a battery charging system for the battery of a boat carried by a trailer towed by a vehicle that utilizes the charging system of the vehicle as a power source.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a battery charging system for a transported apparatus battery having a charging circuit and a voltage measuring circuit including an indicating means to determine the charged condition of either the transported battery or the transporting vehicle battery under load or that the charging system is operating satisfactorily relative to either battery.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a battery charging system for a transported apparatus battery that can be economically fabricated in a compact housing readily attachable to the voltage generating source of the transporting vehicle.